I Think I'm Done Sleeping
by dyoreo12
Summary: Mark tidak pernah menyesal untuk menukar waktu tidurnya dengan kegiatan lain. Apalagi kegiatan itu adalah menatapi wajah cantik kekasihnya ketika ia terlelap. Mark tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menatapi wajah Haechan, karena setiap jengkal wajah Haechan sungguh berharga. [Markhyuck/Markchan/Nct/Yaoi/Oneshoot/Mark/Haechan]


**Title : I Think I'm Done Sleeping**

 **Cast**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Genre**

 **Fluff**

 **Romance**

 _ **Mark tidak pernah menyesal untuk menukar waktu tidurnya dengan kegiatan lain. Apalagi kegiatan itu adalah menatapi wajah cantik kekasihnya ketika ia terlelap. Mark tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menatapi wajah Haechan, karena setiap jengkal wajah Haechan sungguh berharga.**_

 **Inspired : Soyou x Yoo SeungWoo - I Think I'm Done Sleeping (Ost. Moonlight Drawn By Clouds)**

 **THIS IS YAOI**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I don't think I can sleep tonight either**

 **The moon, that is you, is too bright**

* * *

Jam dinding di kamar tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang pria berambut blonde yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur itu akan segera memejamkan matanya, sepertinya pria itu lebih tertarik menatap seseorang yang kini tengah berada di dekapannya.

Sudah sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu seorang Mark Lee seperti ini, menatapi pria manis yang tengah terlelap didepannya. Walaupun hari ini dia lelah, ketika melihat wajah yang tenang saat terlelap itu, rasa lelahnya hilang entah kemana.

Ketika melihat tidur pria di pelukannya itu mulai sedikit terganggu, dia segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Haechan dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan kembali tidurnya. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak berhasil karena kini secara perlahan Haechan telah membuka kedua kelopak mata indahnya.

"Mark hyung.." Lirihnya.

Mark tersenyum mengelus pipi kanan Haechan lembut, "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak.." Haechan menatap wajah Mark yang diterangi oleh pencahayaan yang remang-remang, memang kamar mereka hanya diterangi lampu tidur saja jika malam hari, "Kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Haechan tersenyum kecil, "Kenapa?"

"Karena cahaya bulan terlalu bersinar dengan terang.. Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa menutup kedua mataku karena cahaya itu." Jawab Mark berupa bisikan.

Haechan mengernyit, "Hyung, sepertinya hari ini tidak ada bulan.. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan cahaya bulannya itu te-"

"Kau.." Sela Mark.

Haechan mengedip, "Apa?"

"Kau bulannya Haechanie.." Mark mencubit pipi yang sedari tadi dia elus, "Aku tidak bisa tidur karenamu."

* * *

 **Because of you**

 **Were my days always this short?**

 **Whenever I think about you**

 **The night starts and the night ends**

* * *

Pipi Haechan merona, dan Mark masih bisa melihat itu dengan jelas walaupun cahaya di kamar mereka cukup minim. Mark memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Haechan selama beberapa detik sebelum melepaskannya.

"Karenamu.. Hariku selalu terasa begitu cepat." Mark mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dan kenapa kau begitu egois?"

Haechan lagi-lagi mengernyit, "Egois?"

Mark mengangguk, "Uhm.. Sangat egois..! Kau selalu berhasil merebut segala perhatianku sekalipun kau tidak berada di depanku." Mark merapikan rambut kecokelatan milik Haechan perlahan, "Kau selalu memasuki pikiranku sehingga setiap saat, dimanapun, dan kapanpun aku berada, kau selalu ada di dalam pikiranku.. Apakah itu bukan egois?"

"Mark Lee..!" Haechan mendesah keras, dia tidak bisa menghadapi seorang Mark Lee yang seromantis ini.

"Apa sayang?" Mark tersenyum, "Kau itu selalu ada dipikiranku selama dua puluh empat jam, apa sih yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Sihir apa yang kau gunakan kepadaku sehingga aku bisa jatuh sedalam ini kepadamu hm..?"

Haechan tidak membalas ucapan Mark melainkan kembali menutup matanya saat Mark memajukan wajahnya lagi, dan ketika kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu, Haechan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat sembari meremas kaos yang Mark kenakan. Haechan memang sering berciuman dengan Mark, tapi dia tidak pernah merasakan ciuman semanis dan selembut ini. Ciuman ini.. membuatnya benar-benar terlena, juga membuatnya terjatuh semakin dalam ke dalam pesona seorang Mark Lee.

Mark benar-benar memperlakukan Haechan dengan lembut. Pria itu melumat bibir atas dan bawah Haechan bergantian namun secara perlahan, dan hal itu membuat Haechan hampir gila. Mark tersenyum saat mendengar sedikit erangan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Haechan. Dengan bersemangat, Mark menaruh telapak tangannya di tengkuk Haechan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

* * *

 **What has happened to me?**

 **It's a changed world**

 **Everything is new, it's filled with you**

* * *

Haechan mendorong dada Mark setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, dia menikmati ciuman itu tentu saja.. namun Haechan juga butuh oksigen. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Haechan segera mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Mata sayu nya bertemu dengan mata Mark yang kini menatapnya tajam, pria itu kembali mencuri beberapa kecupan kecil di bibirnya membuat Haechan terkekeh kecil.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan matamu yang seperti itu Donghyuck-ah.."

"Huh?"

Mark mendengus, "Aku bisa kelewat batas kalau kau menatapku dengan matamu yang seperti itu.. Dan pada akhirnya nanti aku yang akan kena oleh Doyoung hyung dan Taeyong hyung."

Haechan yang mengerti maksud ucapan Mark pun tertawa, dia ingat. Waktu itu, Mark memang sudah melewati batasnya, dan Haechan pun tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi saat Mark melakukannya sehingga ia menerimanya begitu saja. Sialnya.. Haechan tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya waktu itu karena memang Mark sungguh membuatnya kacau, suara Haechan itu membuat kakak-kakaknya tahu apa yang mereka perbuat, apalagi Jaehyun dan Taeil yang tidur di kamar sebelah mereka. Untung saja mereka mengunci pintu kamar mereka sehingga kakak-kakaknya tidak bisa masuk. Coba kalau tidak dikunci, dia yakin Taeyong hyung sudah akan masuk dan menceramahi mereka dengan panjang.

Keesokannya, Mark dan Haechan pun di tarik paksa ke ruang tengah, mereka bahkan dikelilingi oleh hyung-hyungnya yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam. Ujungnya sih.. Mark yang lebih banyak mendapatkan omelan dari para hyungnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Waktu itu kan hyung memang salah.." Cibir Haechan.

Mark memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Itu salahmu.." Mark mengecup sudut bibir Haechan cepat, "Dan bibir ini.."

"Apa kau hanya jatuh cinta pada bibirku? Kenapa kau sering sekali mencium bibirku?" Tanya Haechan dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

Mark tertawa pelan, mengacak rambut Haechan, "Aku tentu saja jatuh cinta kepada semua yang ada pada dirimu, Haechanie.." Mata Mark beralih pada bibir yang masih basah itu, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir itu perlahan membuat Haechan sedikit merinding, "Tapi.. Bibir ini yang paling menggodaku."

"Hyung... Berhenti menciumku.." Rengek Haechan ketika lagi-lagi Mark mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibirnya.

Mark meringis, "Oke sayang.."

Haechan tersenyum manis melihat Mark yang menurut padanya, Haechan tidak pernah pernah tahu jika bersama Mark akan membuatnya merasa seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda. Ketika bersama Mark, dia melakukan berbagai macam hal baru yang menyenangkan bersama Mark. Pada awalnya, Haechan bukanlah tipe orang yang percaya akan cinta. Haechan adalah tipe orang yang berpikir realistis dan rasionalis, tetapi Mark kemudian datang dan mengenalkannya tentang apa itu cinta, dan dengan lancangnya pria Kanada itu juga masuk begitu saja kedalam hatinya.

Haechan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Mark adalah yang pertama dan ia harap juga Mark akan menjadi yang terakhir untuknya. Bersama Mark dia merasa bahagia.

Haechan meringis ketika mendapati kedua pipinya telah dicubit oleh pria Kanada itu, Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Kenapa sih suka sekali mencubit pipiku?"

"Appo?"

Haechan mengangguk manja, Mark yang merasa gemas melihat tingkah Haechan pun memberikan dua kecupan di kedua pipi bulat itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tadi kau melamun.." Tanya Mark lembut.

Haechan menggeleng lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mark, "Aku takut hyung.."

Mark melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Haechan, "Takut? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku terlalu bahagia.." Haechan menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku takut kalau kebahagiaan ini akan diambil dariku.." Gumam Haechan.

Mark mengelus rambut Haechan, "Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambil kebahagiaanmu tanpa ijinku Donghyuck-ah.."

* * *

 **I'm lost in you**

 **My cheeks grow red, my heart is pounding**

 **Can you please calm me down?**

* * *

Haechan mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Mark untuk menatap pria Kanada itu, yang ternyata kini tengah menatapnya pula.

"Tidak boleh ada yang mengambil kebahagiaanmu.. Siapapun itu.." Mark tersenyum manis, "Kau tahu? Setiap aku menatap mata mu itu, aku selalu merasa bahwa aku tersesat didalam sebuah lorong yang tidak akan pernah ada jalan keluarnya.."

Pipi Haechan lagi-lagi merona, bahkan kini jantungnya juga sudah berdetak dengan lebih kencang dari biasanya, sampai dia khawatir kalau Mark akan mendengarkannya.

"Mark Lee.." Haechan mengangkat tangannya, menelusuri wajah tampan Mark dengan jemarinya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku..?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu sayang.."

* * *

 **I won't beg for your heart**

 **I'll quietly go to your side**

 **When I come into your eyes**

 **Softly hug me**

 **If it's you, it's alright**

* * *

Mark menahan tangan Haechan agar jari-jari yang sedang bermain di wajahnya berhenti sejenak, "Hei.. Dengarkan aku.. Aku tidak akan mengulang ini, jadi kau harus dengar baik-baik."

Haechan mengangguk patuh, menaruh semua perhatiannya pada kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meminta hatimu, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan selalu dengan sukarela memberikan hatimu kepadaku. Aku juga tidak akan pernah membuatmu risih dengan keadaanku, karena aku akan selalu datang secara diam-diam ke sisimu." Mark menatap Haechan serius tepat ke matanya, "Dan ketika aku datang, kau bisa memelukku dengan lembut.. Atau lakukan apapun sesukamu sesuai keadaan hatimu, karena selama itu adalah kau.. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

 **What has happened to me?**

 **It's a changed world**

 **Everything is new, it's filled with you**

 **I'm lost in you**

* * *

Air mata haru itu tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari kedua mata Haechan ketika ia mengedipkan matanya. Kata-kata Mark terlalu menyentuh hatinya, dan dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan sebanyak-banyaknya karena telah mengirimkan Mark untuk berada di sisinya.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan apapun?"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi sekarang hyung.." Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tidak biasanya begini.." Gumam Haechan.

"Kau mengubah hidupku Donghyuck-ah.." Ucap Mark.

"Kau membuat hidupku lebih berwarna, semuanya terasa baru dan kau yang mengisi seluruh hidup baruku. Aku tidak pernah menyesal jika tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari labirin yang kau buat, karena sepertinya memang aku sudah tersesat dalam dirimu."

Haechan bersumpah, dia akan mengingat pagi ini selamanya. Pagi yang sangat menyenangkan, indah, dan romantis. Haechan akan mengingat kata demi kata yang Mark ucapkan padanya pagi ini, dia tidak menyesal karena telah mengganti waktu tidurnya dengan ini.. Karena jika bersama Mark, dia tidak akan pernah menyesali apapun.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Song Fanfiction kedua yg pake cast MarkxHaechan!~**

 **Semoga kalian sukaa yaa.. walaupun awalnya aku gamau publish ini, tpi pas diliat-liat lgi sayang jga klo engga di publish, jadi pada akhirnya aku publish aja deh**

 **Menurut kalian kurang fluff ga sih? Menurut aku sih ini kurang bgt fluff nya haha tpi aku udh mentok dan g bisa lgi bikin yg lebih fluff dari ini, maaf jga klo cerita ama lirik ga sesuai ya wkwkwk.. Buat yg blm denger lagunya harus coba dengerin karna lagu nya enak bangettt hehe**

 **Aku tunggu review kalian!**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
